


Signed, Sealed, Delivered

by toucanpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aliens, Bottom Tony Stark, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie
Summary: Peter's spent the last five minutes staring at the collar in his hands like it's a grenade about to go off.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/gifts).



Tony tips his head sideways, exposing his neck in Peter's direction and waves him closer. 

"Come on, kid. Time to put me on lock."

He's left the top few buttons of his shirt undone specifically for this part. In theory to make it easier to fit the thick black collar round his neck, but also because he looks pretty hot with a few buttons undone. May as well leave a good impression on their kinky alien friends.

Peter shoots him a glance in the mirror that says he knows exactly what Tony's thinking and isn't all that impressed. He's spent the last five minutes staring at the collar in his hands like it's a grenade about to go off. It had even taken Tony threatening him with no dinner before he reluctantly shuffled into his own fancy evening-wear. (Well, okay, fanc _ier_. Peter doesn't really do formal-wear unless Tony buys it for him and implies wearing it's essential. And even then Tony's pretty sure he keeps the dorky t-shirts on underneath). Not that that matters, Tony remembers, because Peter clearly needs reassuring and not a wardrobe makeover.

He walks over and covers Peter's hands with his own.

"Remember how we talked about this and it's fine?" Really fine, more than fine. _Collar me up and take me to church_ kind of fine. _Walk me down the aisle on a leash_ kind of fine.

"Sure," Peter replies, not looking up from the heavy circle of leather in his grip.

Tony gives a very fond silent sigh. If the whole thing didn't have to be done 'by the master's hands' he would've just put the collar on himself and saved Peter the attack of conscience. But the aliens had some very clear expectations about who should be buckling up who and had keyed the thumb-lock on the collar to Peter and Peter alone.

"Want me to take the lead on this?"

Peter finally looks up at him with a grateful smile. "Please? Sorry, I know it's dumb."

"It's not dumb," Tony says, with more honesty than even he was expecting. "Look, I love you, you love me. You don't own me and if I jump when you say jump for the next few hours, it's only because I'm great at pretend."

"I know, but I just keep thinking what if they can use it to hurt you? Or you're allergic to alien food and your throat swells up and I can't get it off in time?"

Oh sweetheart, Tony thinks. If only he had time to push Peter back onto that bed and show him how much the caring turns him on.

"Well," he says instead. "If they hurt me, you can punch them for me and we'll hightail it back to the ship. And as for the food, you'll just have to give me very small pieces."

"Very small pieces?" Peter looks unimpressed. "That's the plan?"

"From your very own hands," Tony murmurs, raising said hands up to his mouth so that he can lay a kiss to the tip of one of Peter's fingers. "Because you're hand picking everything I eat tonight, remember?"

While he kneels on the floor beside Peter's chair because oh no, that's what the kinky aliens want.

Peter flushes, his mouth closing on whatever he was just about to say. Tony chooses another fingertip and kisses that one too, watching Peter's frown start to fade away completely. His face softens out and then there he is, the super genius superhero that Tony's head over heels for.

"You know when you said Fury wanted it to be us on this mission?" Peter says, swallowing visibly. His eyes watch Tony as he bends his head to drop another kiss on Peter's hand. "You were lying, weren't you? You volunteered."

"I would volunteer to serve you anytime you like."

"Tony." 

Peter's voice has a slightly plaintive edge. Like he's really thinking: _Tony, stop turning me on_. It makes it entirely impossible that Tony's going to behave. He steps a little closer and kisses Peter's cheek.

"It's not so bad, right?" he whispers. He lets himself drift closer, and presses his lips to Peter's left temple. "Taking a little space vacation with me."

He lays his final kiss to Peter's ear, then lowers his voice even further.

"Come on Pete, strap me into that collar. Then later you can use it to put me wherever you like."

Peter stops breathing, just for a second. Tony doesn't need super senses to catch it because Peter's whole body stills too. Once you get to know him he's like a open book, ready to be read at anytime, to have his pages lovingly turned and caressed.

"Tony."

"Yeah?" Tony says, deliberately blowing warm air onto the shell of Peter's ear. "You like that? You going to make me be good tonight?"

Peter sucks in a little gasp of air and just like that, Tony knows he's won. That collar's going on him and later he's going to get fucked so hard he'll have little thumbprint bruises on his hips again.

Peter turns his face slowly, his eyes looking darker than they had a second ago. His cheeks are a healthy flushed pink and his mouth looks wet, like he might've just licked it. Even after two years, he's still Tony's ultimate wet dream.

"I just don't think I should like this," Peter admits. He looks guilty as he shifts to show Tony how the front of his pants are giving away the full story. "It shouldn't be sexy that they think I own you."

Tony chuckles and rubs gently at Peter's hands until they relax and lower an inch or two. He kisses Peter on the cheek again and then works his way up to Peter's browline and leaves little kisses there too.

"Since when do we obey shoulds and shouldn'ts?" Their whole relationship was one big shouldn't in some people's eyes and just look at them now, talking through a sexy bump in the road like bona fide adults. "Also I can't wait to have them all thinking that you own me. Look at me, I belong to you already, why not make it a little more public?"

" _Tony_."

Peter fumbles for a moment and then his fingers are in the lapel of Tony's suit jacket and tugging him closer. 

He kisses Tony like he's got something to prove, like the world might end if he doesn't get them pressed as tightly together as possible. His lips are chapped, but his mouth is wet and warm and he takes charge, biting down possessively on Tony's bottom lip.

Tony takes a step backwards, pulling Peter with him until he's sat down on the bed with Peter standing between his legs. He tilts his head back all over again and licks his own lips just to watch Peter's eyelids lower further still.

"C'mon, Peter," he murmurs, letting his voice come out a little rough. "Put it on me and then I'll get down on my knees and show you how much I like it."

*

They're late for dinner. 

When Tony checks himself out in the mirror just before they leave, his lips are satisfyingly red and there's a shiny smear of white just visible on his tightly buckled new collar. Such a shame when he'd been trying so hard to be good by getting it all in his mouth.

He smirks at his reflection and deliberately doesn't wipe it off.


End file.
